


For weary hearts

by Dissenter



Series: Sometimes with the heart, seldom with the soul [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom Iruka, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safewords, Sexual Content, Verbal Bondage, sub Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissenter/pseuds/Dissenter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka and Kakashi have both had a bad day. Luckily they have each other to make the evening better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For weary hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a fair amount of this in public. Must've been channelling Kakashi.

“Wounds are for the desperate

Blows are for the strong

Balm and oil for weary hearts

All cut and bruised with wrong” (Kipling)

Kakashi lets himself in. Kneels quietly on the floor, waiting for Iruka sensei to come home. He won’t be long. He knows how it worries Kakashi when he’s late, and for all they might squabble and bicker during daylight hours, in this room, at this time, he holds Kakashi’s heart in his hands, and that is a responsibility he does not take lightly. Kakashi knows this, that’s why he loves him.

It’s strange, that for all Kakashi is jounin and Anbu, and Iruka is just a chunin teacher, it is always Iruka who is in charge here. Kakashi could break his neck as easily as breathing and yet the true power is Iruka’s. And maybe that’s not so strange, because for all Iruka is chunin, and Kakashi is jounin, Iruka is stronger, has always been stronger. Kakashi could break Iruka’s neck as easily as breathing, but Iruka could shatter Kakashi’s heart with a word.

Because Kakashi has been broken too many times to be anything other than fragile. Fragile as glass, and as full of lethally sharp edges. Iruka though, Iruka is like the trees of Konoha, strong, and alive, and constant, and as Kakashi drags himself back from missions, a little more cracked each time, sometimes it’s only the shelter of Iruka’s branches that holds him together. Iruka is strong, and _safe_ and Kakashi trusts him in ways he can’t begin to trust himself, because while Kakashi’s body is stronger, it is nothing to Iruka’s resilience of mind and soul. Iruka is the one who takes little children, teaches them, turns them into soldiers and sends them out to die or kill, and yet still somehow finds the strength to love them. Iruka is the one who orders Shinobi with twice his power out to die from the mission desk, and still finds the courage to call them out on their shoddy mission reports. Kakashi has never known anyone so brave.

Iruka is stronger, so Kakashi kneels, and obeys. He’s good at that, after all he’s been trained to obey since before he could walk, and for all his current disrespectful attitude towards the Hokage, he has never found true disobedience easy. It feels safe, following orders, and so for all he’ll push at the boundaries trying to provoke a reaction, he will never lightly defy someone he trusts to command.

 Iruka knows how to command, he has to, he’s a teacher, and more than that he is the first commander that horde of undisciplined, vicious little chibi killers will ever know. He has to _teach_ them to take orders, drill obedience into their heads, Kakashi knows Anbu captains and Kage who couldn’t do it. Children are by their very nature undisciplined, and they only get worse in packs. To control them, to teach them respect for authority Iruka has to be better than good, he has to be flawless, and more than that he needs absolute trust in his own authority. He has that, as generations of academy graduates can testify to. Iruka is strong, and kind and he has a gift for quieting Kakashi’s battered heart. (And if there’s a dark corner of Kakashi’s subconscious that has always associated teachers with safety, he doesn’t examine it too closely). Kakashi will follow any order he gives.

Iruka comes home to find Kakashi kneeling on the floor. Something about seeing him there, quiet and obedient and _his,_ always sends a thrill of excitement down Iruka’s spine. Kakashi is brilliant, and lethal, an elite of the village, and yet Iruka holds his heart and soul in his fingers. It’s exciting, and enthralling, but Kakashi’s trust is like a songbird in his hands, all delicate bones and fluttering heartbeat, so easily crushed, so he asks before going over to him. He always asks. Because Iruka is responsible to the bone, even here.

“What’s the safeword Kakashi?”, and he takes the opportunity to read Kakashi’s body language, to work out what he needs, where he is. He looks over his lover kneeling, head bowed, utterly still. He’s so _good_ , it makes Iruka’s breath catch in his throat. Iruka has the sheer command presence to keep control of a class of thirty hyperactive children, armed with lethal weaponry, and for that he has the respect of jonin and Anbu, and Kage alike, but it still tires him sometimes. He’ll never show it in public but when they’re alone sometimes Iruka lets it seep through, how utterly exhausting it is spending all day giving orders to a horde of children who _will not listen_. Sometimes it just feels so good to have someone he can trust to obey without being watched, who won’t try to undermine him the minute he turns his back, someone who already knows how to follow orders, even the ones that aren’t spelled out in chalk on the blackboard. And the thought that _Kakashi_ , jounin, genius, pride of the village, trusts _him_ to give the orders, to look after him, to protect his heart. Well it feels good in ways Iruka finds hard to explain even to himself.

Kakashi’s voice is quiet as he repeats the safewords “Red, for stop, yellow for slow, green for more” From the looks of things he’s half gone already. Iruka steps up to Kakashi’s side. He runs his fingers gently through Kakashi’s hair as he considers his next move, and Kakashi responds by relaxing into the touch, resting his head against Iruka’s thigh with a softly exhaled breath. Kakashi’s hair has always fascinated Iruka, surprisingly soft, but very thick, and he pets him for a while before gently pulling him to his feet. Kakashi’s body is soft and pliant as Iruka guides him over to the bed and lays him down.

Kakashi lies still as Iruka strips him slowly, fingers tracing delicate patterns over his skin as each item of clothing is removed, every now and then a light tap, or gentle tug tells him to move slightly, to lift his hips so that Iruka can finish removing his trousers, and then his underwear, to shift his arm so that he can get his shirt off. There’s no need for words at this stage, and the peace and quiet settles into his bones and calms him. Iruka’s eyes are dark and wide, intent. As though Kakashi is the only thing in the entire universe, and although Iruka is still fully clothed it is though a part of him has been stripped bare. Looking into his eyes Kakashi can see something wordless and instinctive, and he tilts his head, baring his throat in response to it.

With the clothes gone, Iruka runs his hands down Kakashi’s chest, ignores the lines of old scars in favour of tracing the outlines of Kakashi’s ribs. Too prominent, even now. He doesn’t eat enough. Iruka will have to remedy that later, later not now. Now is time for touch, for closeness, for things Kakashi will give and accept from no-one else. He rubs the palm of his hand over the bones of Kakashi’s hip, firm and possessive, his lover shivers in response but does not move. He takes hold of pale wrists, pins them together above Kashi’s head, and then with a whispered command to _hold them there_ , he lets go. Then he scrapes his nails viciously in a line from Kakashi’s throat to the base of his cock, and Kakashi tenses but doesn’t move an inch as he lets out a quiet whimper.

Kakashi is always quiet during sex. Most ninja are, Iruka included. Years of hiding in shadows, terrified of the loudness of your own heartbeat, knowing that the slightest noise could mean your death or worse. It means that making noise rarely comes naturally, not to experienced shinobi, and so when it comes to losing control, when it comes to sex, they are quiet. A whimper, a whisper, a change in breathing the only signs of desire, or desperation, or need. Civilian lovers often fail to understand, think that the lack of screaming, or moaning, or swearing is due to some deficiency on their part and get offended. But to a fellow ninja a faint whine, an increase in heartrate, tell everything they need to know. For his own part Iruka has always found the loud noises civilians make a little off putting, artificial, while Kakashi’s half stifled whimper sends the blood straight to his dick. It’s not that one is more right than the other, its just the way things are, the way _they_ are. Silence comes more naturally to shinobi than sound.

Iruka is hard and leaking and so takes a moment to rid himself of his clothes, quick and business-like. He leaves them in a crumpled heap on the floor, next to Kakashi’s. It’ll be hell separating them in the morning but right now he doesn’t care, instead leaning over Kakashi to deliver a brutal kiss. Kakashi gives way immediately, utterly open to him, and Iruka grabs his left nipple and twists viciously as he deepens the kiss. Kakashi is rock hard against Iruka’s leg, but he doesn’t so much as twitch, although he is tense with the effort of holding still. Iruka looks at Kakashi splayed out under him, bound only by his own choice, his own determination to stay in the position Iruka placed him in. Arms above his head with wrists together, legs splayed wide, and throat bared. No need for restraints, there never is, although sometimes they use them anyway. They are fun, but never needed, if Iruka tells Kakashi to _hold still_ , then Kakashi will hold, and no cuffs, or ropes , or shackles will ever bind him tighter than his own honour. Restraints are sometimes fun, but they are not what Iruka needs tonight. Tonight he needs to know that his word alone is enough to bind Kakashi, today was a bad day, for both of them he suspects, and for his part he needs to know that his words hold power.

It was a bad day for both of them, and where Iruka needs Kakashi to bend to his words, Kakashi needs human contact, needs Iruka to touch him and reassure him that he’s not alone, that he’s still human. Toys are fun, but they aren’t what either of them need tonight. Too cold and impersonal for Kakashi, a distraction from Kakashi’s willing obedience for Iruka. Today was a bad day, and so tonight will be nothing but skin and words and love. The box of toys under the bed will be left unopened for other nights, when they are happy, and relaxed and in the mood to play games. Tonight there are specks of blood in Kakashi’s hair and Iruka just forced a class of seven year olds to kill the pet rabbits they’d been raising for half a year. The memory of the shock, the betrayal in their eyes is almost enough to break his heart and Iruka needs to know someone still trusts him.

“Stand up.” Iruka orders, his voice low but filled with steel. Kakashi stands gracefully, every muscle movement perfectly controlled, in that way that only dancers and killers can ever achieve. He keeps his eyes cast down, and holds his hands behind his back without being asked, anticipating Iruka’s orders so naturally that Iruka can feel the world growing sharper and more focused as the troubles of day to day life fade into the background. Iruka paces slowly around Kakashi, taking the time to admire the body of the man he loves, eyes lingering on throat and cock and ass, and wrists crossed neatly behind his back. He moves in closer, grabs Kakashi’s erection, and strokes it, rough enough to hurt, once, twice, three times, before letting go and stepping back again. It is the first time Iruka has touched Kakashi’s cock all night. Kakashi’s eyes have fallen closed and his breathing is rapid, and the soft whimpers he is emitting might as well be begging, for a shinobi. Iruka’s groin throbs, reminding him of his own erection. He orders Kakashi to his knees.

“Kneel”, Iruka says, and Kakashi’s knees hit the floor an instant later. He knows what’s coming, shivers in anticipation. And before he knows it there is warm flesh under his teeth and lips and tongue. He licks and sucks desperately, uses just the slightest bit of teeth, laps up the sweet bitter taste at the end of Iruka’s cock, before Iruka grabs him by the hair and forces him to take it all in. He almost gags at first, taken by surprise, but manages to relax his throat, and breathe softly through his nose, and the sheer intimacy of having this most private part of Iruka inside him, overwhelming his sense of taste and smell and touch, is almost enough to make him come. He doesn’t though, because Iruka has not given permission, and the thought of defying Iruka in that way leaves a sick worried feeling in his stomach. He can be good, he can control himself for Iruka, and his reward is the quiet intense words tumbling out of Iruka’s mouth, all goodboysogoodtakeitjustlikethatohkamisosweetsogoodsuckharderrelaxsobeautifullikethisfuckjustlikethat and Kakashi can feel the blood and fear and horror of the day draining out of him with every whisper of approval, with every touch of skin on skin, leaving him calm, drifting, safe under Iruka’s hands.

Iruka braces himself against the wall as Kakashi takes him in. Fuck but he’s good at this. Warm and relaxed, willing to take whatever Iruka throws at him. Iruka thrusts into Kakashi’s throat a couple more times before withdrawing. He was tempted for a moment to come right then and there, force Kakashi to swallow it all down like the sweetheart he is, but Iruka is not as young as he used to be and he isn’t ready for the night’s game to be over yet. Instead, he grabs Kakashi by the hair and yanks his head back, carefully ignoring the fact that his lover is painfully hard.

“On your feet, hands braced against the wall, eyes closed.” He instructs coldly. His mind flashes to the cane in the box under the bed, but tonight Kakashi needs skin, so instead Iruka brings his hand down hard on Kakashi’s exposed arse. Ignoring the sting in his palm he repeats the process again and again, revelling in the way Kakashi pushes back into the blows, and breathes out a series of barely audible pleading whimpers. Iruka doesn’t stop until Kakashi’s arse is bright red and his knees are shaking with the effort it takes to remain standing. Then and only then does he wrap his arms around Kakashi, pressing his body against Kakashi’s back trying to maximise contact as he twists Kakashi’s head around at an odd angle so that he can draw his lover into a fiercely demanding kiss.

Iruka brings his hand down against Kakashi and the sharp snap of pain combined with the warmth of skin against skin leaves Kakashi panting with want. Each successive blow adds to the warmth curling through his insides and strips away another layer of worry and stress. The feeling of Iruka’s hand, warm and hard and merciless reminding him that his lover is here, that Iruka is here, strong and uncompromising, that its safe to let go because Iruka will take care of him. By the time Iruka is finished Kakashi is half melted inside, and when Iruka wraps himself tightly around Kakashi’s body before twisting him into a brutal, loving kiss, Kakashi lets coherent thought slip away from him.

Iruka pulls Kakashi back to the bed. Considers for a moment before laying him on his back again. Iruka wants to see his lover’s face for the next part. He arranges Kakashi artfully, arms above his head, legs spread with knees in the air and feet flat on the mattress. Quietly he opens the bedside drawer to retrieve the lube and slicks up his fingers, gives no warning as he thrusts the first one inside Kakashi. Kakashi’s eye which had fallen half closed in bliss over the course of the evening now opened wide with the shock and he squirms a little, seeking more contact. If Iruka ordered it he would stay still but Iruka likes getting a physical reaction. Instead he orders,

“You may move a little if you wish but don’t break the pose.” Kakashi responds by bucking his hips upward a little, bracing his heels against the mattress, and Iruka is forced to surpress a grin at his eagerness.

Iruka works Kakashi open slowly, ignoring his silent pleas for morefasterharder, and he keeps his free hand on Kakashi’s chest alternating between gentle caresses, and vicious scratches, pausing every now and then to torment one hardened nipple, the contrast sending Kakashi wild with want, sparks and neurons firing in his brain until he barely knows what he’s begging for except that he’s sure he will die if he doesn’t get it. Iruka’s fingers in side him are all that keeps him grounded, stretching, tormenting, caressing his insides, one, then two, then three but still Kakashi needs more, whispers pleasepleasepleaseneedyounowmoreplease. After what seems like an eternity Iruka obliges and Kakashi finds himself filled with hot slick flesh, stretching him, claiming him, reshaping him from the inside out. Iruka’s tongue in his mouth, Iruka’s cock up his arse, Iruka’s hands anywhere and everywhere, touching him, stroking him, teasing him, with the sure instinct of the long time lover, and Kakashi _wants_ so badly that he can barely breathe.

Iruka savours the moment after he first drives into Kakashi, running his hands over Kakashi’s most sensitive places, plundering his mouth, holding his cock perfectly still inside his lover, as he sends him out of his head. And then, as Kakashi’s eyes glaze over and his mind goes ever deeper into that peaceful place where Iruka cannot follow, finally Iruka starts to move. He sets a brutal pace, hard and fast, and the sight of Kakashi splayed out before him beautiful, powerful, and utterly submissive makes everything so sharp and clear it takes Iruka’s breath away. Every detail, every scent, every half formed sound Kakashi makes, every speck of dust in the air. The world in high definition, every inch of it under his control, and when Kakashi comes with his whispered permission it’s enough to send him over the edge.

Iruka tells him to come and he does without conscious thought, covering both him and Iruka with the evidence of his desire. He clenches around Iruka as he comes and Iruka responds by painting his insides with his own release, warm and liquid. It drips out of him slowly after Iruka withdraws, and Kakashi almost regrets it, maybe next time he’ll ask Iruka to plug it inside him, leave it there as proof of ownership, but right now he’s far too worn out to bother. Safe, and claimed, and utterly fucked out, he curls up against Iruka and dozes off to sleep.

Iruka allows himself a soft smile as Kakashi drifts off to sleep beside him. He’ll have to wake him up again to clean off in a moment, but not right now. For now they can just lie there in each other’s arms and forget about everything else.

**Author's Note:**

> Technically my first attempt at writing porn. It was mostly an accident. Now I can't stop thinking about the prequel. But I can't let myself start any more multi chapter fic until i've finished at least one of my WIP's


End file.
